Host
A Host is any person or non-spiritual being that has a one or more (the latter being rare) spirit inhabiting their body. A spirit generally seeks out a host so that it may exist in earth for extended periods of time, living beings having the ability to naturally generate energy, while spirits do not. A host-sprit relationship can be a harmonious one, though generally one party overpowers and gains control over the other to some extent, this being dependant on the amount of energy either party has and their will power. In the case where one party has near to or complete control of the other, a kind of leeching of energy occurs between spirits and the supressed party's energy slowly becomes one with the dominant. In either case, either party may converse with the other on what can be likened to a telepathic level, the personality and powers of one party often rubbing off on a subconcious level to the other. A host can be categorized based on the nature and power of the spiritual being(s) inhabiting the body and the manner in which they are held within the body. Types of Hosts These are: Possessed - a spiritual being(s) is held within a physical body merely by their own power, easily separated from their host if weakened or if enough tramua is inflicted on either the body or spirit. This is most common with weaker spirits and in this case, the spirit possessing the body usually has full control over it. However, there is a school of magic called Medium Magic in which Sealed - a spiritual being(s) is sealed within a physical body, this seal often lessens the spirit's power over the body and vice-versa. However, who is in control of the body is usually more defined in such cases, one spirit generally overpowering the other. The nature of these types of seals often mean that a large amount of the spirit's energy is inaccessible to either parties inhabiting a body unless the seal is at least partly undone, this releasing the sealedenergy energy in a surge of power. The surge of power received after releasing such a seal is known as going 'unbound'. If the seal is completely released, the way the spirit and host are bonded becomes more like that of a possession (though the host can more easily maintain control in this instance) and the spirit inhabiting the body can more easily be seperated. Soul Binding - an even higher level of bonding, in which the soul of a spirit(s) is bound, fused or grafted onto the spirit of a living host. Though much more efficient as it allows the free exchange of energy between both parties, it is also far more unstable, host or spirit able to wrest control from the other much more freely. It also carries the risk of degredation, the sin within either soul being more likely to corrupt the other, as well as becoming more volatile as it reacts with the other soul's sin. This also means that unless certain circumstances are met, the destruction of one spirit/soul generally means that of the other and that seperating the two is almost impossible. The 'leeching' of energy between spirits is also much more prominent, it being possible for the souls to completely merge with a single party being in control. In the case of either the host or the spirit being able to use their soul weapon, if both parties can properly synchronise their energy flow, they created soul weapon will be a fusion of the two. Types of Spirits Demon - the most common spirit to seek out a host, for the obvious reason of being to live outside of hell for extended periods of time. These vary in power and intent, though generally seek to increase their power so that they may live longer on earth. The sin carried within the souls of demons often twists the nature of a person, sometimes even physically. Angel - not nearly as common as demons, mainly because they seldom have reason to leave heaven in the first place. Generally only seek out hosts so that they may exist on earth for extended periods of time, as opposed to demons who usually seek to exist there indefinitely, they often use people's beliefs to make hosts more open to them. Bestial Spirit - as they are the spirits of animals, they generally do not have a want for a host, however the reverse is not true, powerful bestial spirits being useful because of their lower intelligence and more primitive instincts and so are less resistant. A favourite of users of Medium Magic. Hosts of these spirits gain slight bestial characteristics, for example sharpened canines or short fur. Dragon Prince and Archangel - Because of the nature and power of these spirits, they are always at least sealed within a host, the bonding being similar to that of a Soul Binding. It is often hard to define which party is 'in control', as the overpowering 'sin' or 'virtue' of the Dragon Prince or Archangel (respectively) has such a massive and immediate impact on the host's personality, as well as the fact that host can use the Dragon Prince/Archangel's unqiue magic even if the spirit lies dormant within them. Hosts of a Dragon Prince/Archangel have several degrees of release. In ascending power: *The host has the vast majority of the Dragon Prince/Archangel's lies dormant. The host may still use Dragonic Magic/Angelic Magic. *The host gains the unique eyes of their Dragon Prince/Archnagel (the eyes being the window to the soul) and gaining a power boost. Some hosts have this as their neutral form, having synched with the soul of their Dragon Prince/Archangel to that extent. *The seal on the host is released further and branches out across the body, marking covering around half the host's body. Each Dragon Prince/Archangel has a different seal and thus each have different markings. *The seal is further released and the host grows two wings, entering a Dragonic/Angelic Form, being a physical manifestation (technically energy) of the Dragon Prince/Archangel's soul, being themed by their 'sin' or 'virtue' and their unique magic. If the Dragon Prince/Archangel is a 4-winged or 6-winged, they can ascend passed the two-winged form, going up in stages of two wings, with their max being their Dragonic/Angelic Form. Category:Content